wakfufandomcom-20200222-history
Adjustable Level System
The Adjustable Level, Rapid Builds and Mentoring Systems are finally ready and are arriving accompanied by another feature! We improved these systems during the recent weeks to make them more accessible and ergonomic for your daily use! Get to discover them on Wednesday, November 2nd! They are here! The Adjustable Level, Rapid Builds and Mentoring Systems come into play on Wednesday November 2nd! We have not stopped since the last update "New Times in Astrub" and we have continued to improve these features with the goal to make them easy to access for all our players. From now on you'll be able to change your level in a few clicks (3 to be exact) directly from your character interface. The drop-down menu located at the top of the interface will allow you to change your base level. Therefore, the level of all spells will be equal to your character’s level. The skills/spells and characteristics of your character will also be changed automatically, which will allow you to discover the contents of this level normally without having to manage anything! This is the simple method to adjust your level, because here everything is done automatically. For those who want to go even further, you will have the opportunity to create your own build* specific to each level. This means you will be able to choose the skills/spells you want, and the equipment items of your choice for the character that best suits you in the moment. * A build is a set of skills/spells and equipment items that represent all the characteristics of a character while in combat. For example: for an Iop, you can have two different builds: * "Area of damage Fire Iop" playing Iop's Wrath. * "Single target damage Air Iop" playing with combos. By adjusting your level, you will be able to fully enjoy the Mentoring system too. If you help a few new players with your "adjusted level" character, you will earn tokens that can be exchanged at the machine located in the Tavern in Astrub. Many exclusive rewards will await you, such as: * Costumes * A new Harness * Several emotes * Consumables * Titles * And much more... Here is a glimpse of the costume and harness! Any interest anyone? Mentor's Costume Mentor's Harness We were talking earlier about a new feature that will accompany the Adjustable Level system, which is the "Automatic Dungeon" feature. This gives the possibility to enter a dungeon automatically adjusted to the appropriate level. Once a player of the group enters an automatically adjusted dungeon; all members of the group who wish to join will also have to adjust their level to the dungeon. For example, if you are two level 200 players in your group and you decide to run the Abandoned Scarapit (level 22), your character will automatically move to the next adjusted level (namely 35), once in the dungeon. That is because, we remind you that it is possible to adjust only to the following levels: 20, 35, 50, 65, 80, 98, 110, 125, 140, 155, 170 and 185. Upon completion of the dungeon while having it adjusted (thanks to the automatic dungeon or even by having reduced its level manually), players will win a token that will be used in all the machines of the game. Note that once entering a dungeon thanks to the automatic system, you'll be able to change build for the same level at any time. You will then be able to switch between an automatic build to a personal build as you would like. However, you will not be able to use a build of a different level! Also another important fact using the example of the Abandoned Scarapit: while you are set on an automatically level 35 build throughout the dungeon, we understood that you may want to use your own build once you are at the boss. This will be possible but with a build of level 35 only! That's not all! Do you plan to go see Otomaï in Incarnam ? Guess what? you will be able to retrieve a Finisher! But what is that? (we can already hear you wonder). This is an animation that is triggered under certain conditions late in the fight and that will make your last combat action, even more awesome. What a way to finish your opponent in style! Be prepared, as the 1.49 update will be implemented on Wednesday, November 2nd! Category:Terminology